The present disclosure relates generally to project planning tools. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to different methodologies used for project planning.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Developing project plans can be a complex process. To manage this complexity, a number of project planning models and tools have been developed. For example, a planning tool may be used to plan development of a new or updated software application in a software service. The planning tool may be designed to plan software development in accordance with a waterfall model, which has a set of phases performed sequentially. That is, the planning tool may be designed with a waterfall model in mind to enable sequential development of phases of a project.
However, in practice, project planning may benefit from alternative or mixed development approaches. For example, different aspects of project planning may benefit from parallel development approaches while other benefit from sequential development. Likewise, interdependencies and/or unforeseen circumstances may benefit from non-rigorous approaches. As a result, actual development processes typically do not adhere to single or fixed models, which may lead to unrealistic modeling scenarios and/or unmet development goals. As such, conventional planning tools may not facilitate practical planning of projects.